


How Finn, Rose and Bubbles saved the Galaxy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Finn, Crack, Multi, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finn introduces Kylo Ren to his soulmate, Z6.





	How Finn, Rose and Bubbles saved the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofrafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofrafter/gifts).



> Enjoy this crack safely and responsibly

"I need someone… to show me my place in all of this."

Kylo Ren reached out his hand to her. Between the chaos surrounding them and her inner turmoil, his offer was so tempting. Both of them had been touched by the Dark Side. Unlike Luke Skywalker, he could understand, even accept her…

 

A ray of blue light appeared behind Kylo Ren. Rey screamed and he turned around to look behind him, but he was too late. The riot baton hit Kylo's face, sent him rolling on the floor until his body collided with the wall.

Finn held the baton in a defensive stance, his eyes on Kylo Ren as he walked towards him. The knight of Ren put a hand flat on the wall and leaned against it, in an effort to stand up. He reached out his other hand to Finn, palm open, to push him away with the Force.

Finn instinctively braced himself, but nothing happened.

"Wait, what?" Rey exclaimed. She tried to reach out for her own power… but couldn't find it.

"That would be Bubbles!" a joyous feminine voice answered. The voice belonged to a short, dark-haired woman in a First Order uniform, entering Rey's field of view. She was holding a pet carrier.

"Hello Rey, my name is Rose, I'm with the Resistance. Finn told us a lot about you! I'm really happy to meet you." She put her box down, and walked up to her. "Everything alright? No injuries?" She turned her head in Finn's direction. "How is it going Finn?"

"He isn't going to hurt anyone right now," Finn said. Kylo was on his knees, slumped against the wall, looking at his hand, then back at Finn, and back at his hand in utter incomprehension. Finn turned the baton on again and raised it. Kylo shielded his head with his arm.

"He's yours, guys!" Finn told the stormtroopers that entered the half-destroyed room. "Put him in stuncuffs, and keep a close eye on him."

"Roger that, sir. Are we going to put him in the trash compactor, sir?" one of the troopers asked. 

Finn grinned widely. "I would love to, but General Organa would want him alive."

He placed the riot baton against the wall as the troopers restrained Kylo, before joining Rose near Rey - who still hadn't said anything ever since Finn intervened. "Did they hurt you? What happened."

Rey grimaced, and Finn frowned. He opened his arms and she hugged him tightly. This was her place, she thought - with Finn, who would always be here for her.

"But… how?" she asked after pulling out of his hug.

"Bubbles," Finn and Rose answered together with a side grin. Rose crouched down and opened the box. "Come to mommy, Bubbles!" she said in a talking-to-a-cat voice.

A fat brown lizard with strands of white hair pouring out of the back of its head stepped out the cage, tongue sticking out of its mouth. Rose grabbed it behind its front legs and held it out for Rey. Rey cautiously placed her fingers near the lizard's nostrils, letting it sniff them. The creature started to purr.

"I think Bubbles likes you," Finn commented. "Bubbles is an Ysalamiri - a species who evolved against its Force-sensitive predators by generating an anti-Force field around them."

This explained that, Rey thought. She gently patted Bubbles' head, and the lizard's purr grew louder.

"Not that this isn't cute as heck, but I think Poe must be waiting for us, and I would like to leave this future wreck of a Star Destroyer before everything collapses on us," Finn finally declared.

"Yeah alright, that's the sole reason you're in such a hurry," Rose shot back, rolling her eyes. She winked at Rey. "Lead the way, Lieutenant Finn!"

  
  


Poe was leaning against the hull of a Resistance vessel when they all made it back to the hangar bay. Defecting stormtroopers around them were quietly lining up to embark on First Order troop carriers and join up General Organa at the new Resistance base. As Finn and Poe saw each other across the bay, they started running towards each other, meeting each other in the middle, almost melting into each other's arms.

"Finn," Poe said, his eyes warm and voice shaking.

"Poe," Finn replied in the same way, and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Their kiss was perfect, setting Finn's soul ablaze, his senses overwhelmed by the taste of Poe's lips mixing him with the familiar scent of burnt circuitry and sweat and leather. He tangled his fingers in Poe's tousled helmet hair and shivered as Poe started sliding his tongue against his.

Rose cleared her throat. 

They regretfully pulled apart. Rey had her eyes wide open in surprise. "How long has it been…"

"It wasn't," Finn said, and then he looked at Poe, who was grinning as hard as him. "Until about ten seconds ago."

"That lasted much, much longer than ten seconds," Rose said, sticking out his tongue. 

"Lieutenant,  _ not that this isn't cute as heck _ , but weren't we supposed to get out of here before the whole thing collapsed?"

"Fair point," Finn grumbled. "Let's charge this - he glanced towards Kylo, surrounded by three troopers and firmly restrained - and go home."

Poe whistled as he took a look at Kylo's face. "Did you do that, Finn?"

"Me and Mr. Z6, and Bubbles, sort of," Finn explained.

"This is  _ so _ going to leave a scar," Poe commented joyfully. He leaned forward until his face and Kylo's were only mere inches apart. "Comfortable?"

Kylo hissed and struggled against his restraints, which earned him an electric shock, and getting shoved backwards by the stormtroopers. Poe laughed, before pulling back. "Still as nice as ever, aren't you?" He looked at the defectors. "Come on guys, let me show you your new ride!"

 

Ten minutes later, Poe triggered the hyperspace jump, and leaned back on the pilot' seat.

"Two hours till Marrurrun, everyone," he announced, crossing his arms behind his head. "Anyone got a pazaak deck on them?" He spun the seat until he could look behind him. Rose, Rey and Finn were kneeling in the small space of the cockpit, surrounding Bubbles. Rose and Rey were apparently trying to teach Bubbles their names. Finn, however, seemed much less cheerful than the girls. Poe dropped down on the floor, nudging Finn his elbow.

"You okay?" he mouthed.

"It's silly," Finn said, shrugging.

"Tell me anyway."

Finn felt his cheeks flare up. "I just realized I forgot the baton on the Destroyer, and it's probably floating in space right now." He sighed. "I liked that baton." He threw an apologetic glance at Poe, Rose and Rey. "I know it's dumb and that it was just a dumb weapon."

"That you wielded magnificently," Rose commented.

"And that neutralized Kylo Ren," Poe added.

Rey grabbed Bubbles and put it in Finn's lap. Finn started petting it. "I don't think it's silly, Finn," Rey finally said.

She started patting her clothes. "I hope I still got it," she mumbled. Her hand stopped at her waist, and she slid fingers underneath the wrappings. After a few moments of fumbling, she pulled out a translucent dark green crystal.

"Is that…" Rose began.

"A kyber crystal?" Finn completed as Rey placed it in an open palm. He looked dumbfounded at Rey until he finally understood. "Rey, I can't - I'm not a Jedi."

She waved at him. "Doesn't matter. I've seen you, you know, on Starkiller Base. And I know I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't managed to hold Kylo off for as long as you did. For me, you deserve to wield a lightsaber as much as Luke thinks I do."

"Wow, Rey, thank you so much!" Finn exclaimed, and he pulled her into a tight hug. Around them, Poe and Rose were laughing - and Finn felt that he was the happiest man of the galaxy.


End file.
